Shattered
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: Now that Chell is back home, how will she put up with GLaDOS putting her through Co-Op testing? What about Wheatley, who was dragged into her world? What is that device that Glados created? T for light violence gore Chelley HIATUS
1. Out of the Frying Pan

Well! Part one was great! so if you're here for the first tie, be sure to have read Broken Mirror to understand bits and pieced of the story! here's chapter one of part two, Shattered. Hope you guys like!

Small warning: a bit bloody. No actual death scenes or fighting, but blood is mentioned. I think this story might end up a tad more graphic that the first part...nothing too bad, but more shooting from guards and maybe some fighting...idk yet...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire<strong>

Wheatley frowned. He'd been sitting in the glass box for about an hour so far, confused and wondering where the hell he was. He looked up at the giant mass of wired and metal hanging from the ceiling. That thing there, she scared him. She also reminded him of Glados.

He leaned against the wall and looked up at her again. She was busy talking to Chell about clearing the air and whatnot.

They obviously knew each other…so did that mean he was now in Chell's world? Was this really where she was from? He sighed. Then that must be GLaDOS, the super computer who liked to make life hell for Chell. He truly hoped the girl was okay. He wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his forehead on his knees. He hadn't gotten the chance to tell her good-bye or even talk about what was going on before he was thrown in here and she was whisked away for testing.

The man felt lonely and wished the computer would answer his questions, but it seemed like the more he talked the more the thing just ignored him, even going so far as to shoot glares at him, which was weird to him, since hadn't known robots could glare.

Wheatley laughed bitterly. If there was anything that scared him more than Glados, it was this thing. You couldn't read her face, so you didn't know if she was actually ignoring you, or if she was plotting on killing you. He licked his lips and looked up at the single light hanging above him in the box. There was also a radio, not unlike the one they used back at his Aperture, a small table and a toilet.

He sighed and crawled back to the side closest to GLaDOS, "Please, just tell me where I am…and where's Chell? She's not…she's not hurt…is she?"

GLaDOS growled, "Listen, moron, I hate your voice. In fact, I loathe it. So unless you want to be filled to the brim with neurotoxin, I suggest you be quiet. When I feel like talking to you, which I will, don't worry, I will, _then_ I'll answer your questions. So shut up and stop talking."

Wheatley frowned. Why would she hate his voice? Did it have something to do with his counterpart from this world? He let out a low sigh and closed his eyes, feeling lost and confused.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chell awoke to the sound of GLaDOS' laughter, "Oh, I knew this would be good…too good…" the laughter died down, "I thought you were stronger than that, [Redacted]."

The girl frowned and stood. 'So that's it, huh? She deleted my name completely? As if she ever used it before…' Chell rubbed her head and pressed herself into the glass, where she could see Mel, her adopted sister, waving.

"I was worried there for a minute, Chell…you scared me…you okay?" Mel laughed lightly. Chell frowned. While she wore an old ratty orange jumpsuit, Mel was sporting a baby blue one with pink lined long-fall boots.

Since when did GLaDOS make specialty outfits?

"Now wave to your co-op partner," GLaDOS said, still giggling as an insult to Chell.

Both waved. "Good. [Subject name here], point out your favorite animal using the ping tool."

Mel pointed to the rabbit. Chell jumped back seeing the arrow pointing her in the direction of the spot the blonde had marked.

"Good." she lowered the elevators, "Now, [redacted], point out your favorite element on this chart."

Chell looked it over and used the tool on her hands to point to silver.

"Really? Okay…[subject name here] please notice [redacted]'s…interesting choice…" Chell rolled her eyes. The elevator dropped them into a new set of rooms, however, Mel was on one side while Chell was on another.

"Now that I have humans to do these tests, we'll actually get results for the tests…" GLaDOS watched them start the tests. She couldn't help but feel a huge burst of testing euphoria. This was just too perfect!

Chell quickly caught on with what they were supposed to do to get the cube through emancipation grills and onto the button, but Mel was not.

The mute held up the cube with her tractor beam and handed it off to the blonde. Mel smiled and took it, "Now what?"

Her adopted sister frowned and used the ping tool to point out a small alcove that Mel would have to portal up to and set the button down on, to raise a platform for Chell to cross the acid. Mel's side had a closed door, so Chell figured there would be some button or level to open it.

Chell sighed waiting. She glance at Mel and frowned. The mute test subject had known their family for all of her life. She had grown up with the girl and when her dad…She ended up staying with them permanently. How did Mel manage to get mixed up in all of this?

She closed her blue-grey eyes and shook her head. Wheatley had told her everyone else was dead and that Chell was the only one able to escape…so how was Mel here?

Did he lie? Realization hit the girl. If Mel had been down here the entire time, what would have happened to her if she had been granted freedom? Would the girl have just died?

She shuddered to think about it and continued on with the test. What about all of the other test subjects then?

Chell closed her eyes and frowned at the thought of having left them to die. The test carried on. The doors opened and Mel came rushing up to Chell.

"I missed you so much!" the blonde threw her arms around her adopted sister. Chell hugged back lightly, then it turned into a tight hug, afraid of letting go of the only family she knew she had. What if this was all a dream, induced by a horrifying death in the human Aperture?

Tears pricked her eyes and she tried to force them away so that Mel and GLaDOS would not see.

She silently wondered if Mel knew how long they had really been down in the bowels of the abandoned facility. Not even she knew the exact number, but at least she knew it had been a very long time.

"Good, you've passed the test. Now make your way to the elevator and hope that you both fit…" the computerized voice, Chell had honestly started to miss, boomed over the intercom. She ignored the fat joke and walked with Mel's hand in hers to the glass shaft.

XXAPERTUREXX

Testing was proving to be quite messy. It seemed that modifications weren't going as planned. She had woken one of the older test subjects and sent him into a simple boxed room. Only one entrance and one exit, nothing more, nothing less. He was told to simply throw one portal and walk through it.

He did as was told and the mess created as his body was ripped to shreds was massive. The engineer was sent to investigate the problem. He concluded that there was an imbalance in the chambers so the orange portal was fighting and winning against the blue portal. With the balance being thrown off, the portals flickered instead of coexisting.

No matter. Glados sent him to rebuild it and the panels were cleaned.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Atlas groaned, and held back the bile that rose. He gripped the scrub brush and closed his eyes. He tried to breath evenly to calm his twisting stomach, but the coppery smell of blood reached his nose anyway. Dizziness began to swarm him and he stumbled back, dropping the brush in his hands.

"Penny…I can't take this…I need a break…" she nodded and dropped her brush, walking him away from the panels. The orange haired girl pulled him against her and felt tears brim her eyes. This wasn't how she thought she'd be spending her career here at Aperture. Ever since Chell disappeared, it seemed that Glados had completely lost herself in that new project, leaving them to clean up less-than-desirable messes.

It was scarring her and she knew Atlas, who was already squeamish, was being traumatized as well. It wasn't what they thought they were getting into when they signed up for the positions. It was killing her to see Atlas this way and it killed her to see her mentor so lost and obsessed with the new portal device. She resented the test subject. If that girl hadn't shown up, none of this would be going on.

Penny buried her face in Atlas' neck and let out a soft sob, but refused to cry. They needed to be strong and get through this.

Glados looked at the monitor and frowned. Instead of a clean test chamber, she was met with two hormonally deranged teens. "Stop that right now…" she snapped, "Get that room cleaned up…" they pulled apart and immediately went back to cleaning, afraid that they would be the next ones to test the horrible device.

XXapertureXX

Rick frowned heavily. He'd been locked away in the cell for ages. Well, not really ages, but it had been several hours. Aaron sat in the corner with his head between his knees. He was breathing heavily and his fists were clenched tightly. Anger poured off of him like no other. Rick guessed Mora was rubbing off on him after all since the man would most likely be foaming at the mouth and screaming incoherently out of the bars otherwise.

He'd known Aaron for quite some time now, and he was always afraid the guy would get into more trouble than he could handle. Apparently, that was true, since they were only in this cell because they ran off. Glados had thrown them in, thinking they were traitorous towards her, and a threat to the facility. He couldn't blame the woman, if given the chance, he probably would knock her down a peg. If not just to get his freedom. He wanted to go out into the world above more than anything else. Rick never really told anyone, but he would give anything to go climb a real mountain and explore some caves, fall in love and experience heart break, only to do it all again.

That was the life he longed for.

Across from Aaron sat a girl he didn't know, but had seen with Chell and Wheatley. She was curled up tightly, with her head resting against her knee, but tilted so that she could stare out of the bars before them. Her belt said Cyan, so he assumed that was her name. She didn't speak to him, nor did she respond to anything he said at all.

It was getting to be rather boring in the cell with no girls to hit on and no real adventure to be had.

In fact, he was sure they were only being kept alive to be killed slowly and painfully. That idea made his skin crawl, but he knew it and it seemed the other two knew it as well. Aaron was probably more pissed at himself than anything. He would probably never see Mora again. He could only imagine how the woman was taking it.

He turned his attention to the two guards that stood beside the bars. One was a short woman, with the dyed white hair (typical for the guards) and the other was a man with a scar on his cheek. Rick ignored him and glanced at the girl.

"Hey, pretty lady, name's Rick. What's yours?" He knew full well that once you joined Glados' armed forces you were forced out of your identity and given numbers to keep track of who you were.

"I…uh…I'm-" she began.

"Number 374659, rule 5, NO communication with the prisoners under any circumstance unless directed to do so by Glados." the man spoke. His voice was full of authority, and he hadn't even glanced at the girl, who suddenly stiffened and looked ahead with a straight face.

"Number 374569, huh? That's cute n' all, but I think you look like a Lily…or maybe a Lillian…perhaps Leila? Somethin' with an L…" he noticed a flash flicker across her eyes. So he was right. He chuckled to himself. Rick had always been great with the ladies. The only one he'd fail to romance was Chell.

"So I was right, huh? Begins with L…" he thought for a moment, "Lucy? No, that's just not you…Linda? Laura? Lauren? Come on sweetheart, give me a hint?" she tried to keep her attention forward, her hands gripping her gun tightly.

"Leigh? Louise? Lee-anne? Am I getting' close?" The male guard turned and slammed the butt of his gun against the bars, startling Rick, who stepped back slightly.

"If you do not cease talking, I will be forced to terminate you." he turned back to his post.

"How d'you put up with this guy? He's a downright stick in the mud!" the green eyed man laughed. He stopped when he received a warning glance from the male again.

"Alright, alright, can't blame man fer wantin' to talk…" he held up his hands and sat down. Cyan had dozed off and Aaron was angrier than ever, on the verge of exploding.

This was the first time Rick had seen him think before acting. Maybe it was because he knew that if he did act up, he'd be shot by the guard. Rick sighed, hoping his fears about their fate would not come true.

XXAPERTUREXX

Instead of being led into another testing chamber, Chell and Mel were let into a relaxation room.

"More testing awaits you, later." GLaDOS spoke, "But first Aperture Science insists you get rest. The room is made of non-portable surfaces, so do not even think of escape."

Mel smiled happily and set her device down on the small table, "She's pretty cool, isn't she?"

Chell snorted and sat on the edge of the bed. She feared that this was it. She feared the second she let her guard down, the room would be tossed into the incinerator. This time, Chell had no idea if she would even manage to survive. It didn't seem possible at all, since GLaDOS was right. The walls made for horrible portal conductors, and even it she could break open the door or wall, there was no telling what laid on the other side.

It was possible that they were suspended over nothing, and one step out the down would lead to a fall that the boots couldn't even stop. Maybe they were over the incinerator already. Hell, it was possible that they were surrounded by turrets, ready to open fire the second the door opened.

Chell rubbed her face and felt exhaustion wash over her. She hadn't slept in hours upon hours, not to mention there was no adrenal vapors keeping her awake in the room. She yawned and leaned against the headboard, portal device still gripped in hand. Soon, she could no longer fight the drowsiness and slipped into a nice deep sleep.

Mel, however, wasn't nearly as sleepy as the girl beside her was. She couldn't help but feel that something was going on around her that Chell nor GLaDOS would say. In fact, Chell hadn't said a word to her.

The quietly reminisced about the nights they would stay up late just talking about boys, about school, about how Chell's potato battery was going to be the best ever.

She let a small sigh out and looked at the sleeping brunette. Something was strangely different about her. While they were almost the same age, Chell seemed to have physically aged by years. Her hair had little strands of gray and there were faint worry lines on her brow. Even when awake, Mel could see the experience pulsing through each stare, each look Chell gave with her pale blue eyes.

Mel leaned against the headboard, and her brows furrowed. There were small white scars all down Chell's arms. There was another one across her cheek, barely visible. The blonde frowned. They were similar to the one she got when a turret's bullet grazed her leg about a week ago. It hadn't been a terrible wound, but enough to leave her shaken and with a faint scar.

How long had Chell been doing tests, if she was covered in faded bullet scars, and burn scars? The girl seemed tense, still, despite being in a deep sleep.

Mel was sure if she so much as poked Chell's arm, the girl would spring alive and rearing for a fight.

What happened to the snoring, grumpy-in-the-morning girl she used to know?

She sighed again and laid down, closing her eyes. It was troubling, to say the least, that Chell had somehow changed since she'd seen her last, which had only been a week or so…right?

* * *

><p>MMM feels good to right this whole chapter ^_^ i'm especially please with Rick Aaron and Cyan's scene, plus a little bit of atlas and p bodt fluffish stuff XD<p>

Well, don't forget to leave me some feedback!

~lady Pyrien


	2. The Final Good Bye

Ok...when i started writing this part 2, i had no idea where i wanted it to go.

I kind of have an idea, and i've written the ending and what not, but i'm more or less letting it write itself.

I apologize in advance, because this chapter seemed more angsty than i wanted to write, but i feel these scenes are really important, no matter how sad and what not.

Action and stuff picks up next chapter, I can promise you this, but yeah...enjoy

Warning: blood and violence and drama because Glados is a b**** ...also this is a little wheatley, rick and mora centric

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Final Good-Bye?<strong>

Wheatley groaned, pain shooting through his back. The floor made for a very uncomfortable bed, particularly when said floor was made of cold tiles. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, confused as to where he was. The blue-eyed man shuffled around searching for his glasses. Once they were found, he took in his surroundings, suddenly remembering where he was.

The huge supercomputer in front of him was silent, but still moving lightly, trying to do whatever it was she did.

He stood up and stretched, trying to ease the soreness from his back. His eyes landed on a small table, or chair…or something. It was something to sit on. Wheatley sat down and let out a sigh, not used to being silent for so long, but afraid of what the computer would do to him if he angered her further. He honestly just wanted to find out if Chell was okay. He wanted to escape with her so badly, but then they just ended up in this facility.

What was worse was the fact he knew next to nothing about this place, except the little bit that Chell had written down. GLaDOS, who was hanging before him, was the one who ran things. If she didn't get her way, she was going to. She had ways of making things go her way.

She also loved neurotoxin. A lot.

He frowned. What if Chell had already been attacked with neurotoxin? He needed to get out and find her. But even if he could break through the thick glass, there was no guarantee that he would find her. If this facility was even half the size of the one he knew, there would be no way of finding her with out him getting terribly lost. Then he would be completely useless…as if he were any use now. Wheatley sighed and bit his lip, trying to stop himself from inquiring about Chell.

GLaDOS turned her massive chassis toward him and narrowed her optic, as if she were studying him closely.

"Oh, you're awake." she moved slightly closer, "I have many questions to ask you. You will answer them and not talk otherwise. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes…" he felt sweat run down his face as she loomed over his glass box. Feeling like a lab rat trapped in its cage, waiting for the scientist to be done with it, was a horrible feeling for Wheatley. He felt like any moment she would grow bored of him and toss him out.

"First, where are you from?" she moved lightly as she spoke.

"A-aperture Laboratories, but as I see it, mine is in some other dimension or something like that. There everyone, who is a robot here, is a human there and Chell was our central A.I. but she didn't work properly and Glados was the head-"

"Second, how did you get here?"

Wheatley felt ice cold fear grip him. He honestly had not a clue. What if she didn't like that answer? What would she do to him?

"I-I don't kn-know…" he squeezed his eyes shut, "We were running and then that girl pushed us and we fell…next thing I knew, there was an explosion sending us into this bloody place. Then we walked down the hall and came across that little device that shot at me."

GLaDOS contemplated what he told her. She ran numerous checks in her data base for matches to what he was talking about.

She found one in particular that matched the scenario before she lost [redacted] in the first place.

"Does your Aperture have portal technology?" she asked slowly.

Wheatley nodded, "Y-yea…why?"

So that was it. She distinctly remembered a few months before [redacted] escaped the first time, a man had shown up out of nowhere. He came out of nowhere like magic, spouting things about 'damn portal gun' and 'where the hell am I'. Since she hadn't found a match for his name and file, she simply eradicated the problem via incinerator.

Not long after another person showed up, this one a woman. She was met with the same fate. It appeared they had possibly been from this moron's world and could have proved useful. Shame.

"You mentioned that all robots from this world are human in yours, aside from that being terribly disgusting," she shuddered to think of herself as a human, "what was I like?" despite her curiosity core being long gone, she couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of wonder about her counter part.

"She's psychotic, mean and monstrous. The bloody woman always tested and tested and tested for no good reason! A proper maniac, she was!" he babbled.

It seemed that the counterparts shared a lot in common. She noted. This is how the moron usually seemed to describe her, and of course this moron was just like the one [redacted] had sent to the moon, except…human.

"Chell told me all about this place…well not all about, all about, but quite a bit. She told me about the cores and you and the turrets, bloody nasty buggers here and where I'm from!"

"Turrets? In your Aperture?" this was intriguing. She wondered what else they had invented.

"Well, not really, I mean they looked alike, sort of…but were Glados' personal guard. Some of them could be really mean, others not so much. I even had a few as mates once. Not really interesting people to talk to, though." he laughed.

"What other technology did you possess?"

"Um…portals, of course…and a few other things…Chell told me that our Aperture wasn't as advanced as hers, er…yours…"

And just like that GLaDOS had turned off her curiosity. The human versions were the same, minus human bodies, and her Aperture (as if she had any doubt) was a far better and more advanced one. "I see. Well, if there is anything you'd like to know…I am feeling in a particularly good mood…"

He opened his mouth, but closed it again, then finally working up the courage to ask something she knew was on his mind, "Where is she…?".

"[redacted] is still is cooperative testing." GLaDOS muttered. She didn't honestly feel like speaking of the pest. She didn't know what she was going to do with the girl just yet. Maybe she would just let the three of them go, moron included, but something told her that letting them go would only bring destruction, and knowing the pest, the girl probably wanted her dead no matter what.

That left killing. Perhaps she would lock the three of them in the little glass box and just neurotoxin them. Maybe. The overweight one would most likely break the glass then leave the computer for dead. That always happened. Without a spare core or portal device, the girl would be as good as dead, but then again, the pest always found a way to weasel her way in and destroy everything.

The human moron stared up at GLaDOS with a mix of fear and determination in his eyes, quite a fatal mix if used right. She sighed her computerized sigh, "What more do you wish for me to say? I'm not going to hang here and entertain you all day with tales of how [redacted] faces death and incineration. I won't sit here and tell you how that cow barely fits into the elevator with the blonde one." She turned her core to the side slightly, "Hmm…" her optic narrowed, making the British man cower slightly, "Do you like cake?"

Before the man had a chance to answer, a loud static erupted from the speakers. GLaDOS turned to wards the noise, "What's going on here?" Wheatley watched in the same confusion as before while GLaDOS tried to shut off the static. He heard what sounded like voices trying to break through, but she turned it off before anything could be made out. He frowned and fell silent once more, hoping and praying that Chell was okay.

XxXxXxxxX

Chell opened her eyes and looked around the room, once again getting the feeling of déjà vu. She was lying on a bed in one of the relaxation rooms, yet her hands tightly gripped a portal device. Memories of the day and night before came crashing down and she felt intense guilt for having dragged Wheatley into this mess.

The man must honestly be worried sick. She closed her eyes and wondered where he could possibly be, if he was still safe or if GLaDOS had…no, she shouldn't think about things like! She just had to make it through these cooperative testing tracks alive, and find her way out. She'd then have Wheatley and Mel and they could finally find freedom.

She honestly didn't think it possible, but she missed Wheatley, a lot. After being there with her for most of her 'adventure' in the other Aperture, she found it strange to wake up and not hear his voice on the other side of the door.

The ever silent test subject turned her attention on the sleeping girl beside her. Mel looked malnourished, as she had when she'd awoken from stasis both times. If Mel's track was anything like hers had been, then meals and sleep were almost nonexistent.

She truly wished her best friend had escaped all those years ago. It would have made things easier now. It's not that she didn't like having someone from her past there for her, particularly because she missed what little she could remember from that life. Mel was actually just going to slow her down in the long run.

Chell hated this feeling. She hated knowing that two lives rested on her hands and she hated that there was nothing she could do. Maybe if she properly trained Mel, escaping would become easier, but now she would only get in the way.

Mel turned in her sleep and woke up, "Chell? What time is it?" the girl pushed herself off the sheets and stretched, while making a noise that seemed a mix between a yawn and a yell. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, obviously trying to remember where exactly she was.

"Mornin'" Mel forced out. Where Chell had been the morning person, Mel was not. Her usual cheery disposition only came after she'd been awake for a smooth minute. Chell was almost always ready the moment her eyes opened, well…it had been since she had been thrown in stasis several time, and yes, she admitted to the occasional sleeping in, but over all, she woke up immediately every time.

Chell nodded lightly, causing the young girl to frown. GLaDOS' voice soon echoed through the small hotel-like room.

"Good, you're awake." she murmured, as if heavily annoyed. It gave Chell hope that Wheatley was still alive and possibly talking up a storm to the super computer.

"I was beginning to think that all your time spent away had made you lazy…you have put on a lot of weight…" Chell bit her lip angrily.

Mel looked at her adoptive sister, "Away? Where did you go?"

The mute shrugged and clutched her device, ready to begin testing. The blonde girl shrugged it off and walked over to where she had set hers the night before. After picking it up, GLaDOS began speaking again.

"It seems an old friend of yours is trying to contact me…maybe I wasn't clear enough when I told him that he wasn't welcome here…" the door opened to a hallway and elevator.

Chell looked up at the camera that watched their movements. What exactly was GLaDOS trying to pull? Was this just some way of telling her that she'd hurt Wheatley?

The girl's heart constricted. She tried hard not to think about Wheatley's possible death. Just the mere thought about one of the closest people to her dying, especially since she wasn't just losing him to time is stasis, but the tormentor who caused all those problems with time.

Mel urged the other test subject to follow, so she did. GLaDOS said nothing more on the subject, but did let them know that testing would commence shortly.

Sure enough a long track of buttons lasers and panels awaited the two girls. Chell bit her lip and hoped this went well.

XXAPERTUREXX

Glados leaned back in her chair, sipping the coffee that warmed her slightly cold hands. Her golden eyes scanned over the monitors. One of them was of the containment cell number 406. Inside were the traitors that helped Chell and the moron escape. One of them was one of her most trusted advisers…and he gave it all way for some woman he had barely known. It was sad really, because she didn't know what to do with them. On one hand, Aaron could possibly be salvaged…if used correctly. Glados knew of his love for her other adviser, and knew they were to be married.

He wouldn't want anything to happen to Mora, so why would he risk losing here? It was possible to use that over him, but he had a rather short temper and she knew prodding to hard in sore spots brought destruction with him.

A sigh escaped her lips as she looked at the other two. The testing companion could be killed, it was no problem, in fact Glados preferred they died. Mostly because of the one that escaped and continuously caused problems along side that damned A.I.

And finally Rick. He was most definitely too dangerous to keep alive. Something told her that it was he who was more likely to cause her damage. Whether it was from continuing his exploration of the abandoned halls, bringing up old and unwanted memories, or something more…she couldn't trust him.

"Orange," she spoke softly into the mic, calling the young girl to her.

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Penny had never found many joys in her days off, but as of late, they were the days she looked forward to most. She was able to escape the horrors she saw daily and maybe get some time alone with Atlas. Today was being spent hiding from the world in the library with a copy of 'Labyrinth' in her hands. She wasn't really reading it, but the words were able to draw unwanted memories away from her thoughts for a few minutes.

The red head honestly didn't feel as happy as she once was. Glados scared her. It seemed something had changed in the woman, and it was for the worst. The head scientist had never been this obsessed over any of the developments. Not even the portal device had this much importance.

Penny closed her eyes and leaned against the big cushy chair in the library. She had long since abandoned the book in her lap, as she couldn't rid herself of those haunting images. They were there every time she closed her eyes. Every time she thought of one thing, it just ended up leading back to the testing room.

Once again, such images began haunting her and she was forced to open her eyes and brush the tears away. Death was something she'd accepted a long time ago. Her mother was gone, as was her father, and she had seen many a test subject fall to their deaths during testing, and even a few disappear before. It was horrible, but never had she seen Glados throw a man to such a gruesome death and still continue working with the development. She had become completely obsessed with a world she had never seen.

"Orange," 'speak of the devil' Penny thought as Glados' voice rang out in the wireless transceiver. She was required to wear it at all times, "I need you to gather information for me. We have a few people who think they can go against Aperture and get away with it..."

Dread filled the young teen. She knew the ones of which Glados spoke. The three who helped Wheatley and Chell escape.

"What information do you need, ma'am?" Penny tried to keep her voice from cracking, but her nervousness was getting the better of her.

The line was silent for a moment, "Strike that...go tell the prisoners their time is almost up. They can have one visitor. Each, because I think today will be a good day."

"W-when should I tell them that th-they are to d-die?"

"I don't know yet." with that, the line fell silent and dead. Penny closed her eyes, feeling an intense wave of sadness wash over her.

She doubled over and cried harder than she'd ever cried before, not caring that everyone in the library stopped to stare at her in pity.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Rick would have to have guessed it was noon, because the young guard had brought them a little bit to eat. She still ignored him to the best of her ability, but it didn't stop the adventure loving man from talking to her.

"Mm, over done stew and stale bread..." he hit the hard slice against his tray, "My favorite...you know sweetheart, you know exactly how to get to a man's heart..." he speared a little chunk of meat with his fork, before forcing himself to eat it.

Number 374569 sighed, but kept staring strait ahead.

"Maybe it's somethin' foreign...like Lachina? Lahja? No...you don't seem very...foreign. Lacey? Lainey? Lala?" she seemed to grow slightly annoyed.

The male guard turned, cocking the rifle in his hands. Rick rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, pushing his hat over his face.

"You know, when I was young, I loved to go climb trees and go explorin' the caves out by my gran-dad's property. It was down right exhilaratin'!," he chuckled, but his face grew sad, "My gran grew sick and my gran-dad, well... he went out to find work again. He ended up workin' for this ol' dump as part of the guard group. You see, my gran-dad was an amazin' man back in his military days, raised my dad to be strong and smart and then me.

"When my dad died... it just wasn't the same. My mom passed durin' childbirth, so it was weird losing him, too. I went to live with my gran-parents... they taught me right from wrong and made sure I was always respectful towards those around me..." his voice carried softly, less flamboyant that usual. The female guard stared at him, her eyes sad.

"My gran-dad always used to tell me that adventure made life worth livin', while my gran would tell me about the little things in life were best... It was why I loved adventure and exploration. My gran-dad died down in this hell hole, and I won't be making the same mistake. I want to die out under neath the stars or in a cave no one had seen before. I want to be the man that discovers treasures and gets into trouble. Then I'd die a happy man..."

Rick fell silent, tired of rambling about his family. Aaron was curled up on the bench, still unusually quiet. The green-eyed man wished he would at least talk or say something.

The door opened and a girl with curly, orange, low pig tails walked in. Her eyes were puffy and red and she did not smile. He'd seen her a few times before, floating around the main labs, or hanging out with the blue haired boy, but he never met her personally.

"Hey Aaron..." she spoke softly. The red haired man looked up and glared.

"Unless you're here to let me out, I'd suggest you leave." his voice was low and dangerous, even Rick knew better than to mess with him then.

"I... I..." the tears burst forward and the girl began sobbing, "I'm so sorry! Glados says that you three a-are..." She didn't need to finish.

The tall man's heart dropped into the bottom of his stomach and he closed his eyes, not wanting to see Aaron's reaction. He knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

"She s-said that you could have one v-visitor each...I didn't know about you or her," Penny spoke, "But I brought Mora for you Aaron...she's in the hall...should I bring her in?"

Aaron's eyes lit up in fury, "You brought her to this hell hole?" he jumped up off the bench and threw himself at the bars. Penny stumbled back, fear ripping through her.

"How could you!" he blamed, rather than asked. He slammed his fists against the bars and screamed out in fury, finally releasing all the rage he'd been holding back the passed day or so.

Rick stood and grabbed his shoulders, but he saw stars the moment Aaron's fist collided with hs face. The taller man stumbled back and groaned gripping his throbbing jaw.

"Get a hold of yourself, kid!" Rick yelled out. Suddenly, the world slowed to a crawl. Green-eyes looked up and widened as the male guard pulled out a pistol on his belt. He raised it and took aim.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Mora had never felt so cold and alone. After five years of always waking up beside Aaron, it was all gone. And it was all her fault. The last moment she saw him replaying over and over in her mind everyday. Every night was filled with dreams of those angry eyes, full of hatred turning away from her. She missed him terribly and each moment was filled with worry.

She knew he was being held in the containment cells, but she had no authorization to go in there. Not anymore. Glados had taken that away from her, Curi and Logan the moment Aaron turned against her. Aaron was right, though. Glados had been slipping passed the lines of good moral behavior. Mora knew she was in her office now, plotting with that damned device, that she nor any of the other three, had been allotted to view. It was their job and they were being denied.

It was almost as if that mute test subject had ripped them away from Glados and rendered them all useless. She shook her head, choosing to forget about that and focus on the lighter side of things. Blaming the girl was not the right thing to do, plus it would get her nowhere.

Mora glanced at her hand a joyous pain filled her. Resting on her finger was the simple engagement band Aaron had given her not long ago. It filled her heart will hope that he would be released and they could continue their lives together. It was a hope worth holding onto.

A knock at her door, jarred the woman from her dreams of being married to the man she loved. Mora rose from her bed and smoothed her uniform and ran a few finger through her hair, before making her way to the door.

Penny, she recognized as Glados' apprentice was standing there, holding a clipboard tightly to her.

"Penny? What are you doing here? Isn't it your day off?"

"Mora...the last thing I want to do is hurt you...I really don't...but Glados...she...she..." tears spilled over the girl's already swollen eyes. Mora pulled her into an embrace, shushing her and calming the crying girl, as was her nature.

"Penny...what exactly did Glados do this time?" she almost feared the answer. With Glados slipping as she was, no one could guess what she could, and probably would, do next.

For a long time, the girl cried, wishing she didn't have to be the one to deliver such news, but she finally looked into Mora's eyes. It was only fair that she knew what fate laid before her fiance. "They're going to be executed..."

Those words numbed Mora to the core. She didn't feel her heart beat, she couldn't even force herself to breath. The world shattered around her, each piece, each memory burning up. Mora didn't even feel herself fall as her world spun in circles. Her hands covered her face and she cried. She cried until she'd made herself sick.

Penny could do nothing but attempt to sooth the woman, but to no avail. There was only one thing she could say to help, "Mora...you can go see him... I have clearance to let one visitor in for each of them... I know it's not much..."

Mora dried her tears and nodded. Her body was numb, but her heart was breaking. Never, in her five years with him, had she thought that she would lose him. It was tormenting and made her feel ill, but if she knew Aaron, he was going to be quite upset at what was going on and she had to try and be strong for him. She bit her lip, hoping that she could do it.

Penny was the first to walk in, apparently having not broken the news to them yet. The girl had offered to let her in, but Mora wanted to pretend, at least for the moment, that everything was fine. She didn't want to hear the news again, lest she lose face in front of Aaron and reveal how week she really was. The woman pondered for a moment, hoping that she could talk Glados out of this decision. It was a small chance, and most likely impossible, but she had to try.

Mora winced, hearing the muffled shouts of her fiance. It was probably best if she went in now. Her hand grasped the handle when a loud shot rang out. She ripped the door open and saw blood.

"Aaron!" the girl knelt down beside the bars. Aaron was on his knees gripping his upper leg. Blood stained the grey pants and his face was twisted in pain. It looked like it was off center, missing both bone and major vessels.

She felt intense joy, seeing he was not seriously injured. Her eyes grazed over the wound, "Please, let me help him..." she turned to the guard, she assumed shot him. The man glared, "He'll be fine..."

Mora frowned and tore off the long white glove to her uniform. She reached through the bars and tied it around his leg, hoping it would help.

His eyes looked up and met hers and he smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, babe... I..." She pressed her finger to his lips and her face to the bars. Aaron mimicked her, connecting their foreheads, as they had always done.

"I love you, Aaron... I always will..." she whispered, reached her other hand through the bars and grabbing his hand. She tubbed tender circles on his knuckles, wishing she could just hold him.

Aaron nodded, trying to keep his anger in check, which was becoming easy. He felt slightly tired, not only from his previous rampage, but the loss of blood (which hadn't been too bad, but enough). "I love you, too... I'm sorry..." she shushed him and kissed him as best she could through the bars.

He returned the kiss passionately, wishing this did not have to be his last good-bye.

"Mora..." Penny whispered, "We should probably go now..." she turned to Rick and Cyan, "You two are allowed a visitor as well..."

Rick laughed, "I don't have anyone in particular I'd like to see, but can you tell that four-eyes that he'd better watch out for space nut? On second thought..." he stared down at Mora and Aaron, "Give my visitation to them..."

Cyan looked up from her dream trance and nodded, also wishing her visitation (which would have gone to waste) to the couple.

Penny nodded, muttering to Mora that she had about fifteen more minutes.

Time is cruel. Those fifteen minutes lasted fifteen seconds. Mora's heart broke as she was forced to leave Aaron kneeling on the floor. She turned to Rick, who had been a close friend for a long time, "Please take care of him..."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, missy, we'll be just fine in here..." he grinned. She nodded and reluctantly left.

Aaron forced himself to limp over to the bench, where he sat down and removed the makeshift tourniquet. The bleeding seemed to have slowed down for the moment, but he continued to put pressure on it. He silently cursed the whole facility to ruin, Glados included.

XxXxXxXxXxXAPERTURE

Chell managed to complete the test with ease. Mel was getting better. "Hey, Chell...how come you never talk to me anymore? You haven't given me the silent treatment since I stole your journal and read it..."

The mute frowned and turned toward the girl, "She has never spoken." GLaDOS' voice edged in, "She's the strong, silent... murderous type."

"Murderous?" Mel murmured, looking at her sister. Chell shot a glare at the camera.

"Oh, yes, quite the little lunatic..." GLaDOS opened the elevator door. Chell and Mel climbed int, but instead of hearing GLaDOS speak, there was a ton of static and then the all too familiar accented voice.

"'Ello?" Wheatley's voice rang out, but not just Wheatley, it was the metal ball's voice, "Is this thing finally connected? Oh, good! I've been trying to reach you all day!"

GLaDOS groaned, "And I've been shutting off communication all day. Why don't you take the hint and continue floating in space?"

"I can't believe this worked! It bloody worked! They told me that if I ever used this radio link, I would die! What else can I use that they told me not to?" he began to ramble.

Chell grinned, but felt the pang of guilt stab at her. She was honestly glad to hear that he was okay, though. She wondered if the little metal ball would ever forgive her for doing what she had.

"You will not believe how boring it is up here, listening to that space obsessed bloke go on and on about, you guessed it, space!" he groaned.

"As fun as this conversation has been, moron, I have testing to do." the supercomputer spoke lowly, dropping the elevator to the next level.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Wheatley was slowly eating away at the food bar he had been given. It was rather tasteless, but he'd had worse. GLaDOS hadn't spoken to him much at all since the static incident, but she had lowered a screen into his room so that he could watch Chell and Mel( whom he did not know at all) test. They were doing an amazing job, or so he thought, at least.

He frowned, though. Watching Chell jump from ledge to ledge, throwing portals like crazy, he wished he could just make it stop. Wheatley wanted to hold her tightly in his arms and... his cheeks reddened and he shook his head, but he couldn't deny himself. He liked her, a lot.

"'Ello?" he froze, hearing his voice echo around him. Chell and Mel looked around, but he couldn't mistake the guilt that crossed Chell's face. His brows furrowed.

"Is this thing finally connected? Oh, good! I've been trying to reach you all day!" Wheatley's voice carried.

"What's going on here?" Wheatley glared up at GLaDOS.

GLaDOS groaned, "And I've been shutting off communication all day. Why don't you take the hint and continue floating in space?"

'Space?' what exactly was his robot counterpart (at least he assumed that is who was talking) doing in space?

"I can't believe this worked! It bloody worked! They told me that if I ever used this radio link, I would die! What else can I use that they told me not to?" the robot mumbled about the different processors and tools he had.

"What is going on here?" Wheatley demanded, standing up and pressing his hands against the glass.

GLaDOS ignored him, which angered the man greatly.

"You will not believe how boring it is up here, listening to that space obsessed bloke go on and on about, you guessed it, space!" the voice complained.

Wheatley raised his brow, "Space obsessed? Alex? I kinda want to be included on what's going on here!"

"As fun as this conversation has been, moron, I have testing to do." she disconnected the link and turned to the human Wheatley, "Let me guess, she told you some sad story about how I tried to kill her and how evil I am, boo hoo." her voice took on a mock sadness.

"But she conveniently left out the little metal ball that carelessly used her and put me in a potato? The metal ball that plotted to kill me and take over my facility." his eyes widened in horror. His counterpart had done what?

"No... no that's not what happened!" he shook his head, backing away. The man felt a little dizzy just thinking about it.

"Oh, but it is..." she laughed, "That little moron, your counterpart, tried to kill [redacted] several times. He forced her to test for his pwn please, not caring if she died. If fact he wanted her to die. He wanted to see her writing in pain on the ground. He wanted to see her fall to her death. He even shut off the funnels and tried to hit her with the 'spiky mash plate' and 'spinny blade wall'. He destroyed my facility and created creatures I had to choice, but to incinerate!"

"No not listening!" Wheatley cried out, covering his ears, trying to force out her voice as she told him what the robot had done. He knew GLaDOS had tried to kill her, and that was no surprise, even when he'd never met the computer until now. He knew Glados was that way and had expected nothing less... but his robotic self? That thing tried to kill Chell? His Chell almost dying at the hands of a being called Wheatley was tearing the man up.

GLaDOS found this a little too amusing. At first, she decided to not tell the human moron anything, actually having assumed he knew, but this... This was fun. It was like getting revenge on both Wheatleys at once. One floated in space, living out the rest of his sad, pathetic life while this one suffered at her words.

"It's true... if you don't believe me, ask the lunatic yourself next time you see her." she turned her core away, "I can't imagine why she could even stomach the sight of you, much less put up with you, knowing what the moron here did to her. He called her fat, told her she was adopted and even lied about her dead parents to get her to jump into a pit. Oh! Let's not forget the deadly neurotoxin and bombs... if she hadn't thrown him into space this whole place would have exploded..."

Wheatley stumbled back against the wall and slid down, dropping his head into his hands. Could she be lying? That had to be it! This thing was built to torture and she enjoyed it, just like Glados. But on the off chance she had been telling the truth...

He shook his head. It didn't matter. This Wheatley would never harm her. Ever. And this Wheatley loved her- he stopped and his face heated up.

'I've only known her for a few bloody weeks!' but another side of him reasoned that she was the only person he'd ever known who could stand to be in the same room with him all day long and not become annoyed.

Wheatley grinned sheepishly. It didn't honestly matter to him what that other Wheatley had done, because this Wheatley was not him. This Wheatley love Chell and would do anything to make her forget the other one completey.

* * *

><p>So? yeah...that bad huh? XD just kidding. I actually really liked some of the scenes, but i just wished they didn't have to be in this story...oh well. things should return to normal next chapter!<p>

btw once again, Coincidencless has left a brilliant idea at my door step ^_^ and no, wheatley's transmitter did not kill him XD Thank you!

and thank you Kizzy! for always reading everything portal i write XD and helping me to make sure it's good!

thank you so much for reading!

~lady Pyrien


	3. My Old Friend

A little more action like promised ^_^

too lazy to edit again, but i think i got most of the misspellings the first time -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: My Old Friend<strong>

It was decided. Rick stared up at the clock. An hour ago, Glados herself had paid them a little visit. Aaron said nothing, no matter how much she taunted him about Mora being forced to go to the execution. He had anger problems, he wasn't blind. He could see the armed men aiming inside the cell in case they spoke out. The man knew that one move could equal an untimely death, and even he wished to live the extra hour. It was just more time he had to possibly see Mora.

Glados had informed them that they were to be killed via incineration at noon.

Once again Rick stared up at the clock. Thirty minutes left. The male guard had just left for break. When he came back, well... Rick honestly didn't want to think about that.

He let out a small sigh and looked at the others. Cyan had not moved an inch the entire time they had been in the cell. Almost three days and she had barely moved to even eat. She yawned and brushed a few lose strands out of her face. Her pink eyes glanced at the clock. She turned away and squeezed her eyes shut.

Aaron, on the other hand, was looking rather pale. His leg had stopped bleeding the day before, but Rick was worried that something else was wrong. There had to be a way to get them out of there before time was up. His green eyes landed on number 374569. She was leaned against the wall, humming softly, yet holding onto her gun tightly. It was the first time since they had been stationed at this post that she had been left alone.

She always left and came back with that arse-hat. Maybe this was the chance he needed to sweet talk her into letting them out. It was a long shot, but a glimmer of hope none-the-less.

If anything, he was doing this for Aaron and Mora. The look on their faces was forever burned into his brain. He may not have known what true love felt like, but he sure as hell knew what it looked like. Those two had something special, and since he was the one who'd failed to bring Aaron back before he did anything reckless, it seemed only fitting that he got them out of his mess.

"Hey, cutie," he grinned his devilish grin, "ya may have heard, but it seems I'm a dead man walkin'... and I was thinkin' maybe as my last wish I could get a kiss from such a sweet and lovely creature." she huffed, a blush spreading across her face.

"Sir, I've been advised to not talk to the prisoners."

"Aw, come on sweetheart," Rick pouted lightly, "I've seen the way ya stare. I understand. Most girls can't get enough of me," he watched her glare, "But none of the were ever as gorgeous as you... it would really make me die happy... forget everything I said before about adventure, darlin'.

"Not only would it indulge my happiness, but yours as well." he winked.

"Sir," she warned, "Please stop..."

He shrugged, "Alright, beautiful, I gotcha...you're shy... but I can assure you... ya won't regret it! Best kiss you've ever had!"

She whipped around and tried to slap him, but hadn't anticipated him grabbing her arm and pull her up against the bars. Number 374569 flinched and yelped out in pain. Fear was all she showed as she struggled frantically against his grip. Tears welled up in her eyes and she waited for him to knock her out or kill her or whatever fate she figured was coming her way.

"You're a newer guard ain't ya?" he let go, watching her stumble back. His arm dropped to his side, "Don' worry... I couldn't hurt a hair on your pretty little head..." he dropped back down onto his seat and rubbed his face with his hands. Hurting some innocent guard was a horrible way of going about getting freedom. Maybe if he played his cards right, he could make a run for it when they took them to the incinerator room.

'Yeah, right...' Rick frowned, "I'm sorry, kid... I tried..."

The clock ticked to fifteen 'til. The door opened. Whats-his-name was back to escort them. Great. He closed his eyes, but opened them again when he heard the loud crack of what sounded like something striking skin and bone. Rick couldn't believe his eyes. He saw number 374569 standing over the male guard, holding her gun above him.

"You knocked him out!" he was confused, but in a good way. She took the key card off her belt and swiped it through the pad and hit several buttons. It beeped and the grate slid open. The guard snapped the wire and handed the card to Rick.

"You owe me big... I..." she looked at Aaron, "Make sure he gets to her... here..." she grabbed a pen and wrote the pass code on his arm: 12, 5, 13, 15, 14, 19. Rick nodded and went to where Cyan was helping Aaron stand up.

Aaron turned to the guard, "Thank you..." his face lit up red from saying words he rarely said to anyone.

The guard nodded and watched them walk toward the back door. "Oh!" she squeaked. Rick turned, "It was Leila! My name. It's Leila." she smiled.

"Seeya, Leila, thanks." Rick turned and hurried out the back door, which led to the outer catwalks.

Leila nodded and made sure they were safe before taking a deep breath. She turned to the fallen guard, her superior and started shaking him awake.

XxXxXxXxXxXAperture!

GLaDOS growled in anger. [redacted] and [subject name here] were progressing well, but already the euphoria was dulling, leaving the faint itch she always felt. She may have lied to the pest. She could essentially push passed it, but with a new testing regimen going on, it was becoming noticeable again. And it was annoying.

On top of that, the moron kept trying to break through into the communication links. She was tempted to bring him back to Aperture just to follow through with her original plan in incineration, freezing and the room of robots.

And finally the human moron was constantly complaining about being bored and needing more room to walk around. She ignored his as best she could but with his voice all around her, she was going insane. GLaDOS was beginning to wonder if keeping any of them around was worth the science.

But every time she thought about incineration or neurotoxin or room full of turrets, Caroline's annoying voice would chime in telling her it wasn't right and that the pest deserved more.

She was right of course, annoying, but right. That's why at the end of this testing track she was finally going to keep her promise. [redacted], the human moron and [subject name here] would be free to walk. After that, she would continue working with the thousands of test subjects she still had in cryo. She would finally cease testing with the portal device. It was completely functional. However, there were plenty of unfinished projects floating around in Old Aperture. And to be frank, the mantis-men thing sounded quite promising.

XxXxXxXxXxXAPERTURE

"So it's finished? You fixed the bug?" the engineer nodded nervously, hoping he had indeed fixed the problem. His eyes were tired, and he could barely see straight, but he managed to rewire the machine to do as Glados wanted.

"Y-yes, ma'am. Ready for testing." at these words Penny and Atlas directed their attention to the two talking about the device. Concern was blatant on their faces. The blue haired teen reached across the small table and gripped his girlfriend's hand tightly, running his thumb across it softly.

Glados picked it up and looked over it, "Blue..." she looked up at him, "Go test this." he stood, shock written across his face.

"You have to be kidding me? What if it kills me?"

She walked over slowly and handed it to him, "Then you'll have died for science. I have no time to wake a subject, so it's either you or Orange."

Penny gasped, tears pricking at her eyes, "No..." she whispered. She couldn't lose Atlas.

"I'll do it..." she looked at Atlas, standing up. The girl reached for the gun, but he pulled it away fro her.

"No." he watched Glados walk off to ready the test chamber, "I'm not going to just let you get yourself killed. I'm testing it." he looked down cast.

Tears fell and Penny leaned over, planting a kiss on his cheek, "Be careful..." Atlas captured her lips with his in a chaste kiss. He turned and walked to the elevator room, wishing that the damned device worked this time.

Penny rushed to her mentor's side to watch the screen. A lump formed in her throat as Atlas stepped through the doors. She prayed, letting the tears stream.

He shot the oddly colored portal onto the wall and closed his eyes. The blue haired subject stepped up to it and nervously held up his hand to the swirling dull portal and stepped through.

Penny closed her eyes, not wanting to witness another death, much less his. She choked out a sob.

"It worked!" she heard the boy's voice call out as he stepped back into the room, "It took me to some hall way I didn't recognize!"

The orange haired girl looked up and gasped, a joyous feeling ripping through her. She rushed to the elevator and rode right to the test room. Atlas greeted her happily with a big hug, "It's amazing, P, come look at this!"

He led her to the portal where it connected to some dark tiled hall way. Penny stepped through and looked to each side of her. One side led to a huge door the other led down to a few passages and dead end.

A thin red light was shot across the first passage. Penny walked up to it, with Atlas right behind her. She peered around the corner and laughed lightly. It was a cute little oval thing. The light moved and pointed directly at her face.

"There you are. Target acquired." the even cuter voice flowed out.

"Target?" Atlas mumbled confused. His eyes widened and he grabbed Penny, yanking her back as the thing opened fire on the spot she had just been standing in.

Her heart raced and Atlas pressed himself against the wall, "P, that was close. Note to self... avoid those things..." he turned and his blood ran to ice. There were two things standing behind them. They had just entered through the door, each was holding a portal device.

There was a taller one that bounced lightly as it stood. It tilted its... head? It only had one orange eye on it. The thing began chirping and making little high pitched noises, pointing at them.

The shorter one, with a round head and blue eye, nodded and purred out a lower sound. They slowly took a few steps forward.

Atlas stepped forward, too, against Penny's warning. She frowned. Watching the blue-eyed one hold up its hand to Atlas.

The blue haired boy held out his hand. He laughed, feeling like some space man making first encounters with some alien speices. The robot took it and suddenly pulled Atlas to him in a huge hug. Penny yelled out, but smiled sheepishly when she realized it was just hugging him.

"Friendly? Do you think so?" the girl walked up when the bot let go of her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but what do you suppose they are? Robots?" he frowned lightly, watching the robots play 'rock, paper, scissors', something he hadn't played since he was a child ( or when he and Penny couldn't decide who would be the one to press the button or be flung across the room).

"If they are... does that mean we're in Chell's world?" at the mention of that name the orange-eyed one looked directly at Penny and chirped.

Atlas' brows furrowed, "It recognized the name..." he started walking up to it, when the blue-eyed one growled and stepped in front of it. The boy sighed, "Weird little robot..." his eyes drifted over the thing's body and his jaw dropped.

"Penny... you're not going to believe this..."

"What?" she leaned over his shoulder and read the robot's model name: ATLAS. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" he got defensive.

"Nothing! It's just... our robot selves are so cute!" Penny squealed. Atlas grinned, not having seen Penny laugh like that in a few days.

"So this is what we look like here?" Penny looked at the orange-eyed one. It glanced at ATLAS and back to the humans it saw, "Does it say PENNY on it or something?"

Her boyfriend shrugged, "Mine won't let me get closer... I guess he's protective of his girlfriend, too." he grinned, grabbing her hand.

Penny giggled and hit Atlas' arm, stealing one last look at the robots. They were now chirping and purring amongst themselves.

A voice interrupted their conversation. They recognized it immediately.

"Orange, Blue, you should have been here already. If you're doing those silly human expressions again, I swear I'll disassemble you in the most painful manner and will not reassemble you."

"Glados?" they muttered, watching the robots wave good-bye before running passed the little oval robot, before it could shoot.

Penny sighed, deciding they had seen enough for now, "Let's get back...Glados will be so pissed we left..." they walked back through the portal.

XxXxXxXxXxXAPERTURE

GLaDOS glared down at her little robots. They were chirping about some humans. She should have thought twice about letting them spend their spare time playing in the human offices. They always came back talking about their wild adventures and the humans they 'met'.

"That's very interesting, now be good little androids and head to test chamber 15. [redacted] thought it would be hilarious to break my cameras." her voice ground out.

The two looked at each other, sad that GLaDOS did not believe them, but went to do as she had instructed them.

"Humans? Freely running about my facility? Impossible." she muttered, sending the girls to a new test chamber, "The only one possible should have died a long time ago." she turned her core just to make sure Wheatley was still in his glass box.

BZZT! "'Ello? Finally, you know, it's very rude to cut someone off when they only want to talk to you, if I'm honest."

"Oh no..." was babysitting the com-link going to be that hard? She couldn't simply shut it off, since it also connected her to Blue and Orange, as well as the rest of the facility's speakers.

"When are you going to reconsider and let me come back to the facility?" the ball asked.

"Never. And I promise, if you don't knock off that annoying communication, I will make sure you suffer for it!" she growled at him.

"Is that robotic me there?" Wheatley woke up from the nap he was having.

GLaDOS looked at him and felt her wires frazzle, "Great, metal ball, you woke up the human..."

"Human? I thought you'd let the little lady go..." the core Wheatley's hopes rose. He was finally going to get to apologize! "Tell her I said I'm sorry...for being bossy...and monstrous..."

"No, it's not her, you moron..." she cut him off. She was growing short with the world around her. What did everyone have against her? Why couldn't she just test in peace and just have fun with science?

"I am not a moron..." the robot said dejectedly.

GLaDOS laughed and cut off the link. Again. "Well, now that that's taken care of...testing is almost complete. You two should be proud. You're the first humans to complete these tests."

Chell looked up from her device, as the computer's voice echoed through out the room.

"See, Chell, I told you she was nice!" Mel laughed lightly, "You're too paranoid...Kind of like dad."

The brunette shot her sister a glare, but commenced with the testing.

"I'm honestly surprised you two made it this far in such a short amount of time. I'm surprised [redacted] can get anywhere quickly... all that weight must be pretty hard to carry around." an electronic chuckle followed.

The orange clad test subject ignored the comment and walked up to the door, waiting for Mel. When the girl finally made her way to the door and it opened, Chell got the overwhelming feeling things were about to get bad.

"Well, you're not going to gain your freedom by just standing there..." GLaDOS mumbled, "You don't think I'll betray you, do you? Because that's wrong. I told you before, there's a conscience inside my mind here that hasn't let me kill you yet, [subject name here] or any of the others. She's getting rather redundant and it's angering me... but you're safe to come back to your human Wheatley and leave."

Warily, Chell joined her sister in the elevator. It slowly rose. The girl planned every way of escape she could think of, if anything started going wrong. She just couldn't shake the feeling.

The shaft stopped and opened int GLaDOS' chambers. The two girls stepped out. Chell's eyes met blue as she saw Wheatley trapped inside the relaxation vault box. He waved lightly, making her heart skip a beat. Her cheeks tinged red. GLaDOS raised the box, letting the man out.

He ran over to Chell and enveloped her in his arms, "You made it, love! Oh, I missed you so much! You know, GLaDOS isn't as bad as you made her out to be, actually, she's nice if you just shut up and stop talking when she asks you to. Oh," he looked away, "Why didn't you tell me the Wheatley from this world...tried to kill you?"

Chell gasped, not expecting him to have known anything. Of course, leave it to GLaDOS to mess up anything Chell wanted. She placed a hand on his cheek and gave him a sad look, trying her hardest to convey that she didn't hold it against him, since it hadn't been him. She also felt that he hadn't really needed to know.

Wheatley smiled, running his hand absentmindedly down her face and arm, "God, you're beautiful..." his face lit up red, "I mean... that is to say... oh man..." he laughed nervously.

Chell's face lit up red as well, when her sister elbowed her lightly, "You didn't tell me you had a bo-" Chell covered her mouth and glared, shaking her head. Now was no the time, plus it was not what Mel thought!

Mel laughed pulling away while GLaDOS rolled her optic and brought the lift to the surface up. Chell bit her lip, not trusting to get too excited about freedom. The last time she had, she'd been dropped down a long shaft that was almost bottomless and left to die, completely forgotten.

The blonde girl ran over to the lift, setting her portal device on the raised panel beside it. "I actually had a lot of fun GLaDOS!" he stepped inside. Wheatley grabbed Chell's hand, urging her to get on the lift.

"Well, it _has_ been fun... but I-" GLaDOS started. She was cut off by the sound of gunfire. Something had passed the turret it the halls. The door began rising. Behind it was someone Chell hoped she had never had to see again.

"Hm, this is a lovely facility," Glados spoke, raising her hand to her face, looking around, "And such a beautiful A.I. system... more gorgeous than those crude drawings that the test subject did …" Glados shot Chell a look.

A huge group of white clad men and women walked in behind Glados, also including Atlas and Penny. "I'm afraid you're defenses are severely lacking, though." one of the guards tossed the turret to the ground.

"Critical error...shutting down..." its red optic faded to black and it permanently shut down. Chell glowered at the woman. How had she managed to follow them?

GLaDOS stared down at the turret, then back up to the woman, "I see... you've modified the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device to follow [redacted] and moron?" black panels opened up from the ceiling. Claws holding turrets lowered.

"Target acquired."

"Deploying!"

"There you are...friend."

Glados glared as they opened their panels to shoot. Before they could, several of the guards shot first, knocking the turrets over.

"Don't shoot! It's me!" several of them shouted the prerecorded line (for when they were at the other end of gunfire) before shutting down.

The supercomputer turned to look at Chell and the other two, then back at the intruding group, "You do realize you're trespassing in my facility, do you not?"

"Of course, but think of it, if you will, that I've just come to A) return the moron to where he belongs and B) well... _study_ your facility. I've been awfully curious about it, ever since Chell mentioned it before." Glados smiled, but the falseness of the smile was evident. She was up to something.

"If that's the case, then I'd be more than happy to give you a tour..." GLaDOS spoke happily, Chell looked at her as if she were mad, but didn't have time to think before the floor opened up beneath her. She suddenly found herself, as well as Wheatley and Mel, falling into the Vital Apparatus pipe network. The trio realized quickly that they were going at a very fast speed to a very unknown place.

GLaDOS resealed the floor and looked up to see the white and black haired woman glaring, and her turret like guards standing cautiously. They were staring at the floor as if it would open beneath them. They were right to think this.

The Aperture science A.I. removed the floor. Glados and Penny were pushed aside by Atlas, who, along with four of the guards, fell into the hole.

Penny screamed out and turned to the computer, "Where did he go? Don't hurt him! Please!" Her mentor shot her a look, but turned to the computer.

GLaDOS tilted her core, "It seems as though you were able to dodge the trap...well, I want you to meet a dear old friend of mine: Deadly Neurotoxin." a panel moved on the wall, revealing a long clear tube.

Glados whipped around and pointed to the door that had begun closing, "Get out of here now!" The guards helped her up and they began running. Penny stayed where she was crying, begging GLaDOS to let her go too.

The head scientist turned to her and screamed out for her to follow, but the girl refused, leaving Glados no choice but to leave her and get to the portal safely.

She was seething. The portal had closed moments after she exited. Going in with six guards and her test subjects, she was leaving with only two of the guards. That...that thing! Glados gripped her chair angrily. She thought herself prepared. Invincible. But that computer was smarter and far more powerful than a simple human could ever be. How did one take down an omnipotent being like that?

The woman turned to a guard, "Get Williams in here. _Now_!" she nodded and scurried off to do the job, slightly confused since it was Penny who usually did this.

When Williams showed up, she walked in casually, "Yes, Ma'am?"

Glados looked at her, "You were head of the A.I. program a few years ago, correct?"

She nodded, "Yes, before I transferred to human studies."

"Good. How do you stop a mad A.I.?"

The dark haired woman was slightly taken aback, "W-why?" she had known the CHELL to have been a failed experiment, but had been completely shut down days ago, "I thought you shut her down already?"

Glados shook her head, "No, a different A.I. I need to be able to shut her down, but not destroy her. Essentially, I should be able to turn her off and start her up again at my will."

The scientist cleared her throat and straightened her glasses, "Well, when we were building them, we realized the whole 'paradox' thing works. A.I. can't resist thinking about them, you know? Since a paradox has no answer, and A.I. live to find out knowledge, it over heats their system, shutting them down. It's too unreliable, though, since several A.I. died during those tests. They were completely fried.

"However, it could possibly depend on the computer or robot's back up or restart system. If there is a strong one, it should be able to reload it's memory and restart. It is possible the A.I. can live through the experience, just temporarily shut down while the system reboots and fixes the damages done." the woman began thinking.

Glados nodded, "That's all I needed to know...you're dismissed."

Williams nodded and tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear, before leaving the lab.

"Paradoxes, huh?" she had studied them a bit in college, but never really dabbled with them. She honestly hadn't planned the artificial intelligence thing until it happened, so had no use for paradoxes or their consequences on rogue A.I. The woman made her way to the library, of course after instructing a new Aperture Science Handheld Parallel Universe Device be made.

There were several books on paradoxes lining the shelves. She found one she particularly enjoyed and began studying.

XxXxXxXxXxXAPERTURE

Chell groaned. Her body was sore and her head hurt, but when she opened her eyes, she was met with familiar surroundings. It looked a bit fixed up, but she was laying in an office in Old Aperture. Anger coursed through her at the memory of being thrown into the tubes by GLaDOS. Once again that cursed A.I. was out to make life hell for her. She had lied again about letting them go and threw them into the once place she never wanted to see again.

Her eyes scanned the office, spotting Mel sitting in a window sill and Wheatley lying not to far from her. He was still alive, it seemed, but just unconscious as she had been. Chell crawled over to him and frowned lightly. The right lens of his glasses was cracked and he had a nasty bruise on his forehead.

She grabbed his hand lightly and closed her eyes, trying to keep her anger and fear and sadness at bay. The test subject opened them and noticed the dual portal device she had been wielding lately was lying in a box of old shredded papers, probably where it had landed when they all tumbled out of the vents.

Mel looked over, "Hey, sis..." she looked away and sighed, "You guys passed out before we landed... what is this place?" her eyes drifted to the outside of the office, where Aperture was falling apart in a lot of places still.

Chell shook her head, having no way of actually telling the girl where they were. It was scary being back down here, the only company you have is your own and the only voice you hear are the ones of the long since dead.

A shiver ran down Chell's back as she forced away the memory of being trapped down there for several days before she even found GLaDOS. She barely slept and didn't even eat. She remembered being starved and scared, wishing the fall _had_ killed her. There had been echoes all around, giving her more than her share of paranoia.

The test subject just hoped this time, she could handle it better. At least she had Wheatley and Mel with her.

* * *

><p>^_^ WOO! Glados met GLaDOS! Poor Penny and Atlas! Rick escaped with Cyan and Aaron!<p>

Chell's in Old Aperture again!

now that i'm done stating the obvious XD

Thank you so much to all of you who've supported me so far and have faved reviewed and alerted! A special thanks to those who even added me to author alert!

You probably hear this all the time, but your reviews really do help us authors keep updating at reasonable paces ^_^

~Lady Pyrien


	4. The Little Clone

^_^ chaptah four!

small warning: possible spoilers for portal 2 dlc...i won't tell you what it is, just in case you haven't played and don't want to be spoiled...but I'm sure you might figure it out...and if you have played or watched the ending...well youll see ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Little Clone<strong>

Mora took a deep breath. She had been given special clearance to visit Aaron one last time. The mere thought of him being killed tore her up, but she had to see him. She had to feel his hand in hers, hear his voice, feel his lips on hers. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she brushed them away. She would refuse to show how weak she would become without her other half.

The woman tapped away at the key pad, inputting the number code. What she was met with was appalling and made her heart drop. Aaron wasn't there. The cell was completely empty. Fear ripped through her. She was told noon, so why weren't they here?

Mora's eyes darted to the clock and saw that she was still early. Cursing met her ears, unfortunately not being Aaron's. She walked over to a small office and saw the two guards who were usually stationed during the day.

One had an ice pack on his head, "How the hell did they even get out?" the girl shrugged, a worried expression on her face.

'They got out?' hope filled Mora, "What's going on here?"

Both looked up, but it became apparent neither wanted to talk, but the girl spoke u pa few minutes later, "They managed to get out and knock us out in the process..."

The man growled, not liking to be reminded of how those people managed to sneak up behind him. "I've already called out the squads...they'll be hunting them down and finding them soon..."

Mora backed out of the room slowly, and turned the corner, pressing herself against the wall. Tears of joy slipped from her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Aaron was possibly safe for the moment. She just had to find him before the guards units did.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Rick sighed a breath of relief as the three of them settled in a small secluded air duct. Aaron was in pain, so they had to stop for the moment being. The green-eyed man looked at Cyan, who still had said nothing. He had a feeling they were going to be in the duct until they were well rested. Then...well Rick hadn't actually thought that far ahead. He knew Aaron would want to see Mora, but with Aaron escaped, everyone would know that, too. She wouldn't be safe to go to.

It scared the older man to hear stomping pass by as people searched for them. He felt something was off, though, since he hadn't once heard Glados' voice come over the intercom. Usually, she'd be taunting Aaron about how she had Mora and Mora was going to die, or maybe even taunt Rick with freedom or something... but there was nothing. What was that crooked woman up to?

He settled back against the metal of the duct and closed his eyes, trying to think of their next move. The peace was soon disturbed by voices coming through the shaft. He growled and prepared to protect his two companions.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Chell walked alongside Wheatley and Mel as they traversed the underground facility. She was worried that they wouldn't be able to find their way out. She wasn't recognizing any of the areas and the only other way out was through the testing spheres, which would be difficult to get through with only one portal device for three people (one of which had never used one).

Mel frowned and gripped the sides of her arms, looking around, "Chell...this place is scary...why did GLaDOS put us here?"

'Because she wants to see us die long and agonizing deaths...' Chell thought to herself, turning the corner. She sighed. Another door to a testing track. 'No choice...' she gripped the handle and pushed forward.

"We aren't actually going in there, are we , love?" she heard Wheatley ask. Chell gave him a sad look and he nodded knowing it could be their only hope of getting out.

As the three walked into the room, the lights came out and Chell saw purple gel falling from a metal tube. More gels?

"Hello, this is Cave Johnson here. Today, you'll be testing Adhesion Gel, something the lab boys say should be discontinued since it makes testers disoriented." the recording paused, "Well, I say screw that! You've got more guts than these eggheads! You can handle it! So get out there and let's show them how we really do science!" it stopped.

"Cave Johnson? Isn't that the man who owned the place before he died?" Mel walked into the room, "Wow...the testing chambers look way different than GLaDOS'."

The orange clad test subject nodded and looked around at the room. It was simple. No buttons. No Emancipation Grills. Nothing. Except the exit was on a non portal surface, next to a non portal ledge. How in the hell was she supposed to get them all the way up there?

She searched the rest of the room. There was a long wall strip with portal material on it, but none below it, so going to the top and falling were out of the question, not to mention Wheatley didn't have long fall boots on.

It had to be the gel. Adhesion as Cave had called it. Did that mean it was sticky? Great. She shot her first portal beneath the gel flow and then one toward the top of the wall. A long stream of violet gel shot across the room and splattered against the ledge wall. Chell aimed another portal slightly lower, covering more of the wall.

Once it was all covered, Chell shot the portal extra low, so that the gel would be aimed elsewhere. She walked over the gel and reached out and touched it. Her hand stuck to it, but released when she twisted her hand and pulled away. It was odd, to say the least.

She motioned for the others to walk over, but when she tried to move herself, she was trapped in place. Her feet were stuck tight to the purple goo. Chell turned to tell them to stop. However, it was too late, both of them were stuck to it, too.

"What the hell is this stuff?" Wheatley freaked, trying to pull free, but only managing to lose balance and topple onto his hands and knees. Mel laughed lightly, as he was now stuck like that.

The blonde looked down, "You touched it with your hand a minute ago...how did you get free?"

Chell's eyes widened, 'Of course!' Twisting! She twisted her foot and the gel released, allowing her to take another step. The other foot twisted and she was moving (awkwardly, but still moving).

Mel grinned, "Twist?" the girl tried it and she was able to walk freely too, "Hey, you," she looked at Wheatley, mumbling something about needing a paddle.

"It's Wheatley, luv..." he groaned, yanking his hand from the glove he wore, "Damn..."

"Twist and pull." Mel rolled her eyes and headed toward Chell, who was staring up at the ledge., "You're not seriously thinking of trying to walk up that wall, are you?"

Chell nodded and placed her foot on the wall, followed by the other. She closed her eyes expecting to fall on her back, but she hadn't. The test subject was standing on a vertical wall!

"Brilliant!" She leaned her eyes back, to see Wheatley hobbling over, still trying to get a hang of the gel.

Chell grinned and looked up. The gel must have had weird properties, because she didn't feel too much strain from being horizontal. The gravity was there, but...somehow she felt the gel was able to support her weight. She twisted her foot and waved in the air, as her remaining leg threatened to give out under the sudden stress. 'Ok, strike that...' she replace the foot, but up a little higher. After a few more test steps, she was able to get the hang of the pattern: twist, pull, lift, step, and repeat.

It wasn't a cake walk, but she managed to pull herself over the ledge. Mel followed next, also getting the hang of it quickly, but Wheatley just stared at the wall.

"You expect me to just walk right up this thing, love?" Chell nodded and smiled, holding out her hand.

He swallowed hard and bit his lip, before copying what he'd seen the girls do. He only got about half way, before Chell and Mel had to reach down and just pull him up.

Cave's voice once again boomed over the intercom, "Great! You made it! I'm also assuming you kept your wits...and stomach contents...about you? Good! You're going to need that for this next test!"

The rest of the tests went much the same and the first one. Chell and Mel would figure it out, Chell would portal where they needed to be and then they would use the Adhesion Gel to get what they need done. The worst parts were where the rooms started mixing all the gels together. It had been bad enough sliding really fast and bouncing at the end of the slide, but when you were then supposed to stick to the wall you hit and fire the next portal, with acids below you...well...Chell was really thankful she was a fast learner.

It was those tests that became the most difficult to move two portal device-less people with you. Wheatley already proved that he loved bouncing, but wasn't too keen on Propulsion Gel. He usually slipped or sped up into a wall.

"Gah!" CRASH! Chell spun around, a little annoyed her thought process had been disturbed. Wheatley hadn't seen the orange gel on the floor and had slipped. Chell's heart skipped a beat in fear, seeing him fall. She ran up to him.

"I really hate that stuff...just plain awful..." he frowned.

Wheatley had been feeling awful himself. When he'd watched Chell do the tests before, it hadn't been as bad, because he knew there was nothing he could do. Now, he was here and ready to help, but he couldn't keep his footing on that bloody orange stuff. The blue gel was great, in fact he honestly loved it. Sticky gel was okay, too, he just didn't like climbing up walls, or ceilings (which had been scary, terrifying, even).

Chell was kneeling beside him and he frowned, wishing he could disappear. He was only holding her back. Her hand touched his shoulder and he smiled sadly, "It's okay, love, I'm okay." She didn't seem too sure, but she couldn't say anything.

Mel yawned and sat down, causing Chell to yawn. She'd been so hung up with getting out, she hadn't even realized how tired she really was. She had hated being down here and sleeping before...but maybe it would be less frightening with Wheatley and Mel by her side.

Her sister curled up on the floor and was soon fast asleep, but sleep didn't come so easy for Chell, like she'd hoped. It was mostly because of her state of mind. Her head was swimming with too many thoughts to be put to rest for the night. The woman tossed to the side and let loose a little sigh. She closed her eyes tightly and tried counting cores, but it wasn't helping.

"You're still awake, aren't you, love?" Wheatley mumbled behind her, where he lie. Chell rolled over and gasped lightly, as his face was barely a few inches away. His glasses had been tossed aside and his hair was matted in some parts with gel, while what wasn't matted was messy. His blue eyes were sleepy, but it seemed he was refusing to fall asleep.

"I'm sorry about everythin', love... I want to be more help, but it seems I can't do anythin' right." He yawned, "let me know if there's anythin' I can do to help..." he closed his eyes.

Chell nodded, despite him not being able to see it through closed eyes, but she scooted a bit closer to place a light kiss on his cheek. She moved away, but was stopped when his arms reached out and wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him. Her face heated up when he rested his chin on top of her head. Her fingers gripped his shirt and she tried to look up at the sleeping man's features. It became difficult without waking him, so she closed her eyes and buried her face into chest.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Glados was angry. Beyond angry. After her failure, she was steaming. But now she was being informed that the little traitorous group had escaped. They were running about her facility, probably planning on wreaking havoc. She definitely didn't need that today, nor the rest of eternity. She had a facility to run and one to take over.

The head scientist returned her attention to her studies, as she figured the guards could take care of this one thing. And if they couldn't, well, she was going to have a field day throwing them into the fiery pits of the incinerator and leaving them in neurotoxin chambers.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Wheatley groaned, waking up. His head pounded, but he felt warm. Something was weighing down one of his arms. He opened his eyes and was blinded by the bright lighting in the testing chamber. Testing chamber? That's right. He, Chell and Mel had been thrown down into the bowels of Aperture. It wasn't something he was enjoying, either.

He reached with his free hand and grabbed the glasses, slipping them on. The man frowned at the crack running through the lens. It was a pain getting new glasses, especially when the only person who gave clearance for that sort of thing hated you.

His eyes drifted down and blood rushed to his cheeks. Chell was curled up against him, sleeping soundly. Her lips were slightly parted and her expression was completely peaceful. Wheatley licked his lips and let out a low shaky breath. This girl in his arms, this wonderful woman, was so at peace and calm. She shifted lightly, cuddling into him further. The blue-eyed man let out a soft gasp, and his eyes once again landed on her lips. Though slightly chapped, he couldn't help but notice how soft they looked and wondered how they'd feel against his own.

Slowly, he leaned a little closer, hoping to finally settle his thoughts and kiss her. His eyes slipped closed as he leaned just a little bit closer. Suddenly he felt her body go rigid. Wheatley's blue eyes popped open and were staring directly into her blue-grey ones. Her orbs searched over his and darted all over his face.

Wheatley wanted to apologize, but something about her gaze froze him. He felt bad about trying to steal a kiss from her, but then again, something in her eyes told him she wasn't mad or upset.

If someone had told him that she would be the one to kiss him, he would have thought you mad, but sure enough she had finished what he started. Chell's lips were tightly against his in a heated, but experimental kiss. She was hesitant, but curious.

Not that he minded of course. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her close to him. Wheatley's lips massaged hers and he felt bubbling joy rise up inside him as well as a racing mind.

'She kissed me! She bloody kissed me!' his thoughts screamed. 'No, she's still kissing me!'

Chell pulled away, her cheeks were stained a light pink. She bit her lower lip, worry in her eyes. It drove him insane. He leaned forward with a little more confidence and took her lips again. This kiss was a little more needy on his part. It was as if he'd tasted a forbidden wine and needed more. His head was swimming but he felt wonderful!

She pushed away lightly, being slightly breathless. Her eyes shone brightly and she nuzzled into his neck. Wheatley smiled and kissed the top of her head. If it weren't for the fact that they were still stranded deep inside Aperture, he'd have preferred to stay there forever. Hopefully, there would be more time for that later.

He sat up and groaned. His arm was sore, as was his back. The man hadn't felt pain like this in a very long time. It was to be expected, though. Several days of sleeping on the hard floors and being tossed around in the air tubes and being dropped and thrown across the room, he wasn't surprised by this pain and soreness.

The blue-eyed man stretched his muscles the best he could, while Chell woke Mel and prepared to finish the test. The sooner they got out, the better.

A chilling voice rang out through the old facility. It didn't belong to Cave.

"Finally." GLaDOS growled, "I've been looking everywhere." Chell went stiff and glared at the nearest camera she could find.

"Oh, come now...it's not that bad..." she spoke, "Besides, you would be dead if I hadn't sent you down there. Who knows what that crazy alternate me would have done. I'd prefer to kill you myself..."

Mel frowned, as did Wheatley and Chell. Chell picked up her portal device and began aiming for the camera.

'When had she even put those in?' she thought bitterly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." GLaDOS growled, "I'm trying to help you, but if you want to just die down there, be my guest. It'll save me a lot of trouble, you adopted cow."

The test subject shot the portals, knocking the camera from place. It hit the ground, and Chell sighed, happy for the fact she couldn't watch them anymore, at least not in this chamber.

"Fine. I didn't want to help you anyway." a short buzzed static cut the computer off from them.

"Chell...she could have helped us..." Mel whispered, sadness laden in her voice and eyes.

The brunette shook her head and returned her attention to the chamber at hand. She'd had enough with GLaDOS and her counterpart. Both were maniacal and twisted and would sooner lock them in a lift to die than take them out of Aperture, or Old Aperture.

The next two rooms were silent, minus Cave and Caroline's voices ringing out every once in a while. Chell couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. Mel just didn't seem to understand how dangerous GLaDOS really was. She hadn't been dropped into an incinerator twice, neurotoxined or thrown into turret filled tests that seemed purely impossible. She hadn't been down here before, where every noise sends chills down your spine. She hadn't had her best friend and partner in escape turn on her and try to kill her.

Chell wiped away the tears that threatened to fall. It was no use getting so emotional over this. She was only trying to help them, and they would thank her later when the weren't dead.

Wheatley seemed to notice her state of distress, because he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him and running his hands down her head and back, softly making her feel better.

"Don't let it bother you, love." his voice cracked lightly. Was he getting upset? She looked up and saw his blue eyes sparkling with a strange sadness.

"Oh..." he seemed to understand what her face meant, "I just don't like seeing you upset and I'm not able to help..." Chell smiled, reaching up and stroking his face lightly. She reached up and their lips met in a soft kiss.

Wheatley smiled.

Mel groaned, "Since when did you two get together? That's all I need to see is you two making out wherever we go..." the girl grinned.

Chell blushed and shook her head, turning back to the test. How could she have forgotten Mel standing there?

She opened the door and gasped in surprise. It was the sphere where she'd run into the potato GLaDOS. Cave's voice complained about Black Mesa and Caroline cut in and he left the testers to testing. Chell wandered into the little room. She knew they would have to press the button again.

"Oh god! It's a bloody bird!" Chell jumped and turned to see the tall man cowering behind the glass wall. Her eyes landed on the nest and her heart melted. A newly hatched baby bird rested in the nest, chirping sadly that it's mother was nowhere to be found.

She took a few steps toward it, but Wheatley called out, "No! It'll peck your bloody eyes out, it will!" Mel was being no help either. The blonde was dying of laughter over Wheatley's yelling.

Chell rolled her eyes and scooped up the baby bird. That's when another voice cut in. "Ah! She gestated a clone army! Put that thing down! It's dangerous!" GLaDOS' voice rang out. The test subject looked up and saw another camera staring directly at her.

"Kill it! That thing will destroy us all!"

"She's right for once, love!" Chell glared at Wheatley. She was not going to kill a defenseless baby bird. She took her finger and ran it down the baby's soft, feathery back and it ceased chirping and tucked itself up and fell asleep.

"Look at that thing! You two are such a pair... abandoned by your parents...and look at that fat, ugly beak..." GLaDOS growled, "and the bird's is pretty big, as well..."

Chell glared and began walking away from the camera. Wheatley backed away from her, still frightened by the sleeping baby bird. How could it be possible that he was this scared of the thing? Was that just one of those things the core and human shared?

She just shook her head and handed the gun to Mel, leaving the portal shooting to her. She pointed to the cat walk up high. Mel nodded, and Chell turned to Wheatley, pointing to the lift. He needed to get into the lift since he didn't have the boots to catch him, like they would for her and Mel when they leaped across.

He nodded, all too happy to get away from the little feathery demon, as he called it.

Against her wishes, she was forced to head back into that little room to hit the button for Wheatley, who was almost in it.

She walked into the little room and the camera moved to her, "Oh, it's you? Back so soon? This is a sight to behold. Two fat orphans probably coming to kill me." the camera tilted and looked at the tiny bird, "Yes, I'm talking to you Mr. Chubby Beak..." she sighed. Chell hit the button, lifting the metal thing to the cat walk. She left the room, Mr. Chubby Beak in hand.

Mel shot the portals to get them up to where they needed to be and then to get them across to Wheatley.

The man backed away, into the elevator. "Get that thing away from me!" he pointed to the baby bird.

"His name's Mr. Chubby Beak," Mel giggled, earning a glare from Chell, "Well, I thought it was funny and cute..."

She rolled her eyes and stepped into the elevator, much to Wheatley's dismay.

XxXxXxXxXxX

GLaDOS let out her electronic sigh. Of course that little menace wouldn't listen to her, and now the facility was going to be overrun by birds!

She shook her core and turned her attention to the new little problem she'd been debating on solving. In a small, sealed chamber, the new little prisoners sat. She'd taken their weapons, including the strange portal device. The blue haired one and the orange haired one were cuddled up in a corner. They reminded her of Blue and Orange.

Orange 2 sat crying, while Blue 2 calmed her down. The turret things were pacing the room, trying to find a way out. They wouldn't.

Now her problem was this: she wanted to test. Had to test. But should she test on them, or just kill them?

The two kids, Blue 2 and Orange 2, were dressed in a special armor and had long-fall boots on, so they could be used in testing. It was decided. She began to separate the small testing room.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Penny held onto Atlas like her life depended on it. She had been since the moment she'd been dropped into the same room as them. The girl had been afraid for their lives and was truly scared of what would happen to them. Her head hurt from the little bit of neurotoxin she'd inhaled.

"What the hell?" Atlas yelled out. The dark grey panels began to move to separate them from the guards. He jumped up, but was met with a sturdy wall. He slammed his fist into it and slid down, "Penny... I'm sorry... I'm powerless to save us..."

The girl crawled over to him and hugged him tightly. At least if they died, they'd die together this time. There was no way she was going to let him go this time.

"Atlas... there is nothing you can do..." she kissed his cheek, "We will be fine anyway." she smiled softly.

He returned a bitter smile, "I wish I had your optimism... But you're right. We will be fine, because I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

She hugged him and he hugged her.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Days passed. Mora was worried. Aaron and Rick were still on the run and there was no way for her to get a hold of them. Not that she was safe, even she could feel all eyes on her at all times. She knew she was being followed. The woman just prayed that Aaron knew that and wouldn't come out into plain sight for her.

She shook her head. She also knew that the only reason they had not taken her into custody was because Glados was preoccupied with her device and studies, and they needed her for bait.

The break room was unusually quiet. Alex and Curi sat in a corner staring blankly at a picture. Both had been taken in for questioning and neither knew why. It must have been terrifying for them. Mora walked over and hugged them both. They needed it more than anyone else.

Tension also came from another person in the room. Flynn was glaring at his book, his lips pulled into a tight line.

"Flynn?" Mora sat beside him, "Are you still mad?"

He slammed the book on the table, "He said he would be fine! He said he would come back and stay out of trouble!" he growled, running his fingers through his normally neat hair, "I've learned a new fact...Rick is a liar..." Mora frowned. She knew the walking fact book missed his best friend, even if he wouldn't outright admit it. Despite their constant fighting and bickering, the two had always been there for each other and Alex. They were rarely seen apart for so long.

A loud crash caught them all off guard.

"Aw, you really feelin' that way, four-eyes?" Rick poked his out from the open vent shaft. Flynn looked up at him with wide pink eyes.

"What are you doing up there?" he asked astonished.

Rick grinned, "Rattbott said this was the perfect place to talk to you guys. The cameras can't see it and as long as I don't come down there, we won't be caught." Mora stood, tears in her eyes.

"I-is...?" her hopes were confirmed as Aaron joined beside Rick.

A sly smile on his lips, "Not dead yet, babe. I told you, forever." Mora pinched herself and kept waiting for the dream to end, but it never did. Rick motioned for her to climb onto the table. She did and he pulled her into the shaft. She immediately tackled her fiance, pressing her lips to his. Her tears stained her face and she sobbed happily into his shirt.

"Hey, babe..." he whispered, stroking her hair, "You're usually so calm..." he kissed her passionately.

Rick rolled his eyes, but was happy to see the angry, grumpy man finally happy again. He'd done nothing but complain and hit and kick things. He kept saying he wanted to go see Mora, despite being told he couldn't.

The man poked his head back into the room, "So, four-eyes, you and Space-nut wanna come back tot he base, too?"

"What base?" Flynn raised his brow.

"Base?" Alex jumped up, "Is that the same as space?" Curi stood up beside him.

"Is it? Is it secret? Is there a secret knock? Oh! Or is it a special password? Are you part of some secret club? Can I join? Can Alex join?"

Rick grinned, "Just come on, would ya?" He helped them into the vent, one at a time, and sent them down in the direction Aaron had taken Mora.

"Stay a distance apart. Rattbott and Coryn said this thing can only hold so much weight!"

The base was nothing like what Mora had imagined. It was enough to go undetected, but big enough for all of them to fit rather comfortably. There was writing all over the walls, but relatively clean. Aaron pulled her onto the couch with him. Mora yelped lightly, but she was silenced by his lips. His hands held her tight and his kiss was full of longing and desperation.

The violet-eyed girl pushed away and stared into his eyes, "I missed you, too..." she moved, "How's your leg?" The fabric was still blood stained, but looked as if it had been washed up.

He ran his hand over the wound, "Better. Damn guards... I ought to go back there and kick his ass..." he growled. Mora rested her hand on his and smiled softly.

A sudden thud caught Mora's attention. She looked up to see the girl who had been in the cell with Rick and Aaron. She was carrying a large box marked 'food'. Behind her was an older man who was dressed in slightly dirtier version of her uniform.

Mora knew who he was. He was an escaped experiment. The one that took off with the failed A.I.

"Oh, hello," he held out his hand toward Mora, "I'm Coryn." Mora shook his hand smiling.

"Mora...Aaron's fiance..."

He gave the red haired man a look, "I thought we talked about this..."

Aaron glared and was about to go off on the man, but Alex and Curi came bustling through the secret entrance. "Oh! It is a secret hideout! No secret knock, though..."

"And no space..."

Coryn frowned lightly as Rick stumbled in with Flynn and forced the panel closed. "Rattbott told us how not to get caught...don't worry, besides the safety whats-its are still up and running properly." The pink hearted man sighed and sat down.

Mora bit her lip. She wanted answers, "What's going on here?" she turned to Aaron, "And how did you get out? The guards said that you knocked them out..."

Aaron snorted, "Yeah, right, that prissy little guard did all the dirty work..." Mora was completely confused.

Rick frowned, "Show a lil' respect, man, she saved our sorry asses..." he sighed, "That female guard, Leila, knocked out the other one and handed us a key card, the pass code and helped us get out..." Mora nodded, remembering who he was talking about.

"Then Coryn and Rattbott stumbled across us in the vents... Speakin' of, where is the little guy?" The male companion shrugged.

"Probably in the other room drawing. I've told you before, he doesn't like going very far away from me."

It was actually quite a bit to take in, but Mora was just happy Aaron was safe and she could see him again. She leaned over and cuddled into his side, breathing in the scent she had been missing terribly.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Glados grinned. There it was. The new alternate universe device. Her arsenal was full and she was prepared to go up against that blasted A.I. She would get her revenge and no one, but no one could stop her.

* * *

><p>:D oh teh noes! Glados is about to go in for round two!<p>

~Lady Pyrien


	5. Paradoxes

Hey all ^_^ NaNo is over and i won! Yays! lol

Sorry this is so late...and short at that, but on top of NaNo i ran into writer's block for this story. Well... i've got fresh new ideas and I'm ready to take this up again!

Enjoy this and I'll start the next chappy lol

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five: Paradoxes...<strong>

Echoes of water, or gel (it didn't matter), fell into the background. The sound sent shivers down Chell's spine. Her eyes darted around nervously. She knew these test chambers pretty well. They had been the last few she had done before making her way to the surface. The only problem was now Wheatley was with them and he had no boots. The chamber was pretty easy, but only when you had them.

"Too bad I didn't get a pair of those things..." Wheatley muttered. He looked down. Chell frowned, knowing he felt bad once again about being dead weight. With the hand not holding her new baby bird, she grabbed his. He smiled weakly.

This sphere had to be one of the worst with out boots. And it was only the second one since they'd found the baby bird. The first room, Wheatley was able to just climb through the portals linking the two sides while Mel completed the test and both girls just jumped across. This room was the one with the massive jump on blue gel to get to the catwalk. A ton of jumping and skiing through portals just to get the cube.

There had to be another way... Mel had already coated everything with the proper gels, but the cube was still on it's dangling platform, reading to be used to turn the square panel. Maybe... if either girl was strong enough... they could put Wheatley on their back or... no...

Chell groaned. It wasn't really possible and the man could fall to a very painful acid involved test. But if he carried one of the girls... was he strong enough? She stepped close to him and he backed away, staring down a the bird.

"You won't be coming anywhere near me that... that... fluffy beast, love!" the blue-eyed man muttered, "No bloody way!"

The test subject glared and handed Mr. Chubby Beak over to Mel before she walked back up to Wheatley. The man raised his brow, confused. Chell made a motion of lifting.

"What?" she smacked her forehead and acted like she was picking someone or something up. He still looked confused.

"She wants you to pick her up," Mel said in a sing-song voice while smirking.

"W-why?" the British man shoot a glance at Mel, who shrugged. Chell huffed, impatiently, so Wheatley frowned and picked up Chell in his arms. It was weird, to say the least. The girl began to wriggle and move, making it slightly more difficult to hold her, but Wheatley managed, since she seemed to be onto something.

She jumped out of his arms and bent down to unstrap her boots. It suddenly dawned on the man. He was going to wear the long-falls while carrying her, so that they would go together! That way they would both make it, with neither getting injured. It was brilliant!

Wheatley put the boots on and frowned, "A bit snug, but I'm sure I can manage for now... do they make me loo girly? I think I look girly, if I'm honest..." Chell smiled warmly and took the bird from Mel, who was going to grab the cube and place it on the weight button.

"I hope you don't expect me carry it either... do you?" he bit his lip staring at the bird. Chell huffed and placed a hand on her hip. He sighed.

The girl walked around for a minute while waiting and she had to say, well think, that not having those boots on was a pretty good feeling. They no longer were able to pinch at her calves, nor were they keeping her on her toes, literally, at all times. It felt good to relax them for the first time in what seemed like weeks. It might have been, for all she knew. She'd been tossed and kept in testing chambers left and right, never being told for how long.

"Done, I'm going to head over now." Mel went about getting to the catwalk, which was a piece of cake for her. Once she got there, the blue clad subject re-aimed the portals so that Chell and Wheatley were able to cross just fine. They walked through the portal onto the runway and Mel closed the blue one by re-opening it to the ramp tip of the runway.

Chell frowned at the feel of the gel beneath her feet. It was slightly sticky and made the bottoms of her feet slick. She shuddered and Wheatley reluctantly picked her and the baby bird up. He warned he to keep the bird away, so she frowned covering the little thing up. Chell wondered what kind of bird it was and if she should keep it once they escaped. If. If they escaped.

Wheatley began to run against the runway and Chell prayed he didn't stop for any reason what-so-ever. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt her stomach lurch as they flew the air.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh man. Oh bloody hell!" Wheatley screamed as they hit the repulsion gel. She opened her eyes and saw they were headed straight to the catwalk. The man's grip tightened on her before they made impact. He set her down and moved to the edge of the catwalk and groaned, "OH! Ahahahahaha!" he laughed, "We made it! We really made it! Oh man alive, that was amazing! Absolutely terrifying, but amazing!"

Chell couldn't help but laugh silently at the way he'd reacted. He was adorable when he was excited like this. But under her laughter and joy at seeing him smiling, she felt dread. Not about themselves, no. Now that she knew Wheatley would be able to help her across, things should become a slight bit easier. She couldn't tell why she felt this strange overwhelming fear about continuing. It scared her. Would she really have to face GLaDOS all over again? This time the computer was ready for everything. There was no possible was to destroy her...at least none that she knew. There were no more cores, no buttons, no anything to help. Hell, even the portal device is useless in her chambers now.

The subject sighed and stepped into the elevator, ready to face whatever was making her insides twist.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

GLaDOS glared through her camera. Here she was actually trying to help the little [redacted] and the fat thing won't listen to her. Giving her freedom was more or less for selfish reasons. It seems that no matter where she is or what she'd doing, [redacted] always manages to destroy everything in her wake. It was likely that the lard would resort to using barbaric ways now, since most logical choices were no longer optional. Being torn apart, wire by wire, just didn't seem like a very fun time.

The supercomputer left those thoughts behind as the destructive trio and that little feathery beast climbed into the elevator. Oh how she loathed that bird. She was sure that [redacted] only took the bird to annoy her.

Blue and Orange were busy cleaning test chambers and she had yet to decide what sort of testing to throw their human counterparts. The two humans were cuddled up in that small room she'd put them in, afraid of what she would do to them. They were right to fear her. Honestly, she wasn't sure they were worth keeping. There weren't many tests that she'd planned and the two of them weren't suitable for the ones she did have. Although...

GLaDOS pulled up a file on an old test Aperture had long since abandoned. It was a liquid that was supposed to increase vision and hearing and other senses as well. It had been discontinued on account of it killing the senses instead. The supercomputer nodded to herself, deciding that this was what she wanted to test until the silent lunatic decided to accept help.

Her peace of mind did not last long. A loud crack sounded from behind her and she whipped her chassis to see the oddly colored portal had opened up on the wall. When would that crazy woman learn? The A.I. prepared the incinerator to take a new addition to it's flames, but something caught her mic.

"You know, I was wondering if we could just talk this out," Glados grinned, holding her device. She had a few more of her guards behind her, now equipped with what appeared to be bullet proof shields. Apparently turrets were useless against them now. GLaDOS narrowed her optic.

"I thought it was in bad tasted for us to fight like this...especially since I know that I know nothing at all about you or this Aperture..."

GLaDOS thought about her sentence, 'Paradoxes?' she focused her mind away from the woman's feeble attempts to shut her down.

"But of course, We should be working together, like a set." the woman continued, "Do you know the funny thing about sets? I've always wondered if the set of all other sets, that do not contain themselves, contain itself?"

GLaDOS growled trying to force the mixed logic away, but it began eating at her. Does the set contain itself? But that means that all the sets are within the set within the sets...or is it...NO!

The computer shook it away, "I'm smarter than you think, pathetic human." she stated calmly. She would not be outdone in such a way.

She took control over the panels and for a split second made the mistake of not focusing on ignoring what the woman said.

"Are you very strict on rules... I am... but if there is an exception to every rule, then every rule must have at least one exception; the exception to this one being that it has no exception." GLaDOS froze. Her mind becoming completely enthralled in figuring out why there were always exceptions to rules except the rule about having exceptions to rules. But if every rule has an exception, shouldn't that rule have an exception, but if it had an exception, that meant that some rules wouldn't have exceptions...

It became too much and GLaDOS shut down to keep herself from frying her circuits. Glados grinned, "Well, it seemed it worked..." she chuckled darkly walking over to the computer, "Go get one of the engineers...we've got work to do before this thing awakens..."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Chell frowned. Something was really wrong. It wasn't that GLaDOS hadn't spoken to them in awhile... but a mixture of that and the fact that it seemed none of the cameras were even following them anymore. Not only that, but she seemed oddly quiet. Usually, anything Chell, Wheatley, or Mel did was met with a torrent of insults or laughter.

It could be that they were finally being left to die in this forsaken Aperture. It was a frightening thought. Chell received shivers down her spine as she walked down the cat walk with Wheatley and Mel. The test subject just couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly off.

"You okay there, love?" She jumped at the sound of Wheatley's voice. Chell nodded lightly and frowned, running a finger over Mr. Chubby Beak's head. The small bird made a small peeping noise. The woman was worried for the baby bird. She didn't know how long it would last without proper... everything birds needed. It barely ate anything... mostly because none of them had anything to eat in the first place.

She sighed, but was ripped from her thoughts as a voice echoed through the building that she recognized and dreaded hearing.

"I finally found you two..." Glados growled. Fear shot through the three like never before. How had the woman even gotten into the facility without being incinerated by GLaDOS?

"Blue, Orange, I'm pulling you two from that room. We have a lot to do and I'm glad that I don't have to break in new assistants..." A mixture of relief and dread ran through the trio. How was this possible? How were they even going to get out now? Did Glados know they were still there?

It would be to their advantage if she didn't, which would make escaping much easier. Glados would need the supercomputer's control over the building to be able to lock down the facility since GLaDOS was directly linked to cameras and microphones, doors and everything else.

Mel seemed to think the same thing. A smile crossed her face, "She's the crazy lady from a few days ago... If GLaDOS really is shut off..." her voice seemed slightly sad as she trailed off.

Wheatley was distraught with this information. He was probably the most torn up about all of this. It seemed the British man would never escape Glados, as Chell would never escape GLaDOS. It was becoming an endless circle of crushed hopes.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Glados watched as the engineer worked on the currently shut off GLaDOS. She was in the midst of turning over the controls to Glados. The computer would have no say in what she did. It would all be left to her human counterpart.

The head scientist was still high from her victory and she was glad that metal beast hadn't killed her loyal assistants. They were now standing, pathetically, in the room. Oddly silent, the two stood close and didn't look anywhere in particular. They awkwardly looked around the room.

Penny smiled softly and gripped Atlas' hand. He remained stone faced. He seemed happy that they were safe, but at what cost? They were now stuck under Glados again, and she was slowly losing her mind and could very well toss them under the bus, so to speak. If she needed them gone, she'd probably kill them both instantly. Atlas was determined to keep them out of that situation. No distractions! He had to keep Penny safe.

Glados smiled wickedly when the engineer sat back and wiped sweat from her forehead, "There, ma'am," the woman muttered quietly, "Voice commands as well as a manual override switch."

"Brilliant! GLaDOS, start."

A loud males voice boomed overhead, "Initiating starting process."

This was it. Glados was finally going to have control over the all powerful, omnipotent A.I.

"Start up at 25%, scanning new software."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"What was that?" Mel frowned as the voice echoed, "Start up?"

"Does that mean GLaDOS is back online?" the blue eyed man looked to Chell. Chell shrugged. It certainly sounded that way, but why would Glados turn the computer back on, knowing she would just try to kill her?

It didn't make any sense what so ever, and thinking about it would more than likely just give the test subject a headache.

"This is just terrible..." Wheatley frowned. She couldn't blame him. All three of them were being thrown for a loop by this whole mess. Not to mention the figuring out how to escape without Glados even knowing they were here.

It could be assumed that the scientist would figure that they were dead because the last she should have seen was GLaDOS opening the floor. For all the woman knew, they were sent to the incinerator.

"75%" the voice spoke again.

Down to the final few moments. Hopefully, GLaDOS would incinerate the vile woman. At this point, Chell was sure that accepting GLaDOS' offer of helping them was much better than remaining trapped in the Old Aperture halls.

They were almost out, of course, but it was still scary having no food for several days. Not even the potatoes grew this far down.

"100% Start up complete." finally!

However, none of the cameras moved. GLaDOS said nothing. It was almost like she wasn't there again. Maybe she was taking her time?

XxXxXxXxXxX

"100% Start up complete."

"Very good... GLaDOS, bring me a portal device."

"Nng! Y-y-y-y-" the core shook before straightening up, "Yes, ma'am." a panel opened, revealing a claw that brought forth an Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. Glados picked it up, "Good."

The woman trained her golden eyes on Atlas, "You, go back home and find a few guards or something, I'm going to need as much help as possible..."

He nodded, but glared at the thought of leaving Penny behind. The orange haired girl insisted that she would be just fine on her own, yet it wasn't enough to calm him. He left any way.

Crossing the portal left him in a state of confusion. Not only were there people everywhere, running about in chaos, but no one seemed to be doing their proper job. Mora was missing. He learned a little bit later that she had vanished, as well as several prisoners. This is apparently what was causing the chaos. Many people believed that they were planning to over throw Glados, or worse, destroy the facility in a bought of rage fueled revenge.

Atlas rolled his eyes and walked straight to the guard quarters, where he hoped to find the people Glados wanted. It seemed Penny's life rested on his success.

The men and women were not the happiest to see Glados' lackey come walking through their door.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you helped cause all of his shit," the first man glared, "So why the hell should we help you?"

"Direct orders from Glados herself..." Atlas glared back at the man. Honestly, the blue haired boy wasn't too interested in fighting with the man. Other, more important things were on his mind.

The guards groaned and prepped their weapons for the cross over.

Atlas watched them slowly make their way out of the room and he slipped to a back door. Maybe, if he was quick enough, he could find a way of offing Glados before she hurt Penny. He ran down the halls towards the containment cells, hoping the rumors were false and he could find Mora or Aaron, or even Rick, the only three he knew who would openly run in or figure out a possible way to defeat her.

No luck. They really were gone. He slammed his fist into the wall and slid down to the floor. Was fate really on that psycho's side? The blue haired teen leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Why did this have to be so difficult?

XxXxXxXxXxX

Mora paced the small room. Aaron and Curi were sitting on the small sofa while Rick was talking to Coryn and Alex across the room.

"Babe, you're making me dizzy, why don't you take a break from all that walking and sit down?" Mora's head turned and she saw Aaron pat his lap. Her gaze softened from the nervous one and she made her way into his arms.

"I think I've got it!" Coryn smiled, standing up, "The whole place is in chaos. No one is going to notice if we slip into Glados' lab and take over. From there, we can have Mora pose as Glados and get every one under control. We'll handle any one trying to break in or see 'Glados'."

"B-but why me?" Mora asked. Aaron tightened his grip around her waist.

"Because, you're the oldest female in the group, not to mention you've spent enough time around Glados to know how she sounds, how she speaks and what kind of things she would say." Coryn explained, "Besides, it's not permanent, just long enough for us to get every one under control... and maybe find out the code for unlocking the doors. We could give everyone freedom..."

Freedom? That word weighed heavily on all of us. Flynn looked up from one of his books. Even Curi and Alex seemed to fall quiet upon hearing that word.

"I... I'll do it then..." Mora sighed. This was for Curi and Alex, for Aaron and her, for Flynn and Rick and every one else who had been denied going to the surface, "but... we'll need to prepare people or something... imagine this chaos on the surface..."

Coryn nodded and began working out smaller details of moving himself Aaron, Rick and Flynn to the lab, as well as Mora. It was going to be quite an adventure...

* * *

><p>Lady Pyrien<p> 


End file.
